Our Family
by EmoBunnyKait
Summary: After High school Misaki and Takumi got married and had two wonderful twin girls. It's 15 years later and this story revolves around the moments in the Usui household. This family has their up's and their downs but no matter what they will forever stick together as one. Rated T for language.
1. Yuki Usui

***FLASHBACK/NORMAL POV***

The city was busy and full of life. Many people roamed around with family or they were going to work. But at this moment I want to focus on two people in this city. A small girl cheerfully ran around calling out to her father following behind.

"Daddy you have to hurry up! We got to get home before mommy and Kioko does!" Her short black hair swished around in the gentle wind as she stopped and waited for her father to catch up.

"Alright, alright. Just slow down and stay with me alright? You're going to get lost in the big city." The young girl's father smiled softly. His eyes which matched hers were a glistening green in the sun light. The little girl grabbed his hand and smiled.

"Ok daddy." As they were walking the girl stopped and stared into a window. Her father stopped and stared at her worried.

"Yuki? What is it? What's wrong?" The girl, Yuki, pointed to the window of a music store and he looked at what she was pointing to. It was a beautiful Yamaha guitar. The body was purple and the pick guard was lava looking design. The head was purple as well. "Does Yuki want to play that?"

"Yes. It's so pretty. Daddy can I have it? Please?" She gave him puppy dog eyes that he just couldn't resist.

"Ok, but how about you wait until you're big enough to play that. Let's say, wait until you're 13 alright?" He patted her head.

"As long as I get that exact one I really don't care." He laughed and they began walking again.

***PRESENT/YUKI POV***

I thought of that memory fondly. It was when I was 8 that I first started liking music. I really loved that guitar when I first laid my eyes on it. That nut of a father actually kept his promise. I got it when I was 13 like he said. It has been 2 years since I got it.

"Yo. Yuki come on time to rehearse." My friend Riho pulled me from my thoughts. I stood up and went to the microphone with my guitar strapped to my back. We rehearsed all the time after school. Sometimes people would gather around and listen. It just depended on how much people where left at school at the end of the day. Riho began to play his guitar and I began to sing.

**You don't know anything **

**You don't know anything **

**You don't know anything about me**

Students slowly began to gather around like normal.

**Once it starts, it never stops **

**Discipline, it's all I'm not **

**Can't help myself, you listening? **

**Why can't I say just what I want? **

**You don't know anything **

**No, you don't know anything about me **

**Steady damage, cross the line **

**What's become clearly defined **

**Steady damage, cross the line **

**What's become clearly defined **

**Chain me up, hold me down **

**Just let me go, there's always more **

**I want it all excluding you **

**Losing control, so construed **

**You don't know anything **

**No, you don't know anything about me **

**Steady damage, cross the line **

**What's become clearly defined **

**Steady damage, cross the line **

**What's become clearly defined **

**All that is done is left behind **

**You had it all now I got mine **

**I can't wait to see your face when I make it without you **

**Nothing seems to go your way, you'll never amount to **

**Get away, get away from me **

**Get away (never amount to) **

**Get away, get away from me **

**Get away (never amount to shit) **

**Steady damage, cross the line **

**What's become clearly defined **

**Steady damage, cross the line **

**What's become clearly defined **

**You don't know anything**

It was the end of the song and everyone began to clap. A couple teachers and about 20 students were there and it seemed to be the same ones all the time. Everyone but the principal left he came up to us and smiled.

"So the rumors are true. Sky is it? Is actually pretty good. You know I have a friend in the music business. His name is Rick Drake." I drank my water as he was talking but once he said that name I did a spit take with my water all over Riho.

"THE Rick Drake from All Time Records in America? NO WAY!" I stood there in awe. The principal just laughed.

"Yes way. In fact the new building that is being built in the city is the new All Time Records building. It's almost complete and when it's done I will introduce Sky to Mr. Drake. All I need is an album of a few songs and I'll send it to him. Think about this offer. Sky could become the number one band in Japan."

With that he walked away and everyone went home cheerfully.

It was a little late and I knew my mother would scold me for this but of well. It's for a good cause.

When I entered my house, I opened the door slowly and shut it quietly but my ninja skills didn't work very well when I tripped on my dog and fell.

"Yuki Usui, you're late. Dinner was done an hour ago."

"Sorry." Is all I said when I stood up. "Where are dad and Kioko?"

"Your father is in the shower and your sister is in her room. Come on eat I left you some food in the microwave." I walked to the kitchen and pulled the food out from the microwave. It was still a bit warm. "So tell me. Why were you late this time?" I smiled inwardly about what the principal told me.

"Oh nothing other than talking to the principal for an hour about how Sky might be getting a record deals with All Time Records. That's all. No big deal." All I could hear was a smash of a plate that my mother was washing and right on time my dad came running in only with a towel on all worried.

"Misaki. Yuki. Is everything all right?" My mom was cleaning up the broken plate when he ran in the kitchen.

"Yeah everything's fi…" She looked up and paused. "TAKUMI, GET SOME CLOTHES ON YOU DAMN PERVERT." They were always calling each other names and mom was always yelling but in a way it was cute. After dad got his clothes on we all sat on the couch.

"So what's this about a record deal?" Asked dad a bit shocked and happy

"After rehearsal today the principal came up to us and started talking for about an hour on a record deal with All Time Records. He said he knew the owner, Rick Drake."

"Well that's great! We should throw a party!" Dad said enthusiastically.

"No party. We don't even know if we are getting the deal or not."

"Wait a second. All Time Records. Isn't that in America?" Mom asked confused.

"Yeah but here's the thing. The new building that is being put up in the city is going to be Japans very own All Time Records."

"Ah. So that's what that building is. I see it all the time while going to work." Dad said.

"Yeah. I really hope we can get this deal. It's going to be so fun. Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

***NORMAL POV***

Misaki smiled at Usui as Yuki walked away.

"She is so talented just like you. I never thought a day like this would come. This is going to be a great moment for her. You know how much she loves her music." Misaki said as she laid her head down on Usui's shoulder.

"Yeah, I know. Oh and don't forget. She's also very stubborn too. Just like you. So there is no way she will give up on this music deal." He patted her head and sighed.

"Mhm. Let's go to bed it's getting late." He nodded and the both went off to bed.

* * *

**_Yeah, yeah. I know. This chapter didn't have much Misaki and Usui in it. This one sums up the life of Yuki Usui their daughter. The next will sum up the life on her twin sister Kioko Usui._**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Maid-sama or the song._**

**_Song: Damage_**

**_Artist: Fit for Rivals. _**


	2. Kioko Usui

A little girl with short blonde curly hair was running around the house cheerfully. Why? Because she just got an A+ on her math test.

"I got an A! I got an A! A+! A+!" As she ran around another girl, who looked exactly like her but with black straight hair, watched her in envy.

"WHO CARES?!" The blonde girl stopped and looked at her sister.

"What's wrong Yuki?"

"Kioko! You're always so good in math and every other subject. Then you come home and brag about it. You're always so mean! I hate you." As she stormed out of the living room she threw a balled up piece of paper on the floor. Kioko picked it up and straightened it out so she could read it.

Her mother, Misaki Usui, walked into the living room and looked concerned.

"Kioko? Is everything alright?"

**PAPER:** Math Test.

**Name:** Yuki Usui.

**Grade:** F

"Yuki." She whispered to herself. She set the paper on the floor and walked to her bedroom. Misaki picked up the math test and sighed. In the bedroom Kioko walked to the closet to find Yuki sitting there crying.

"Go away." Yuki said through sniffles.

"No. I will not go away. I will stay here with my sister until she stops crying." She sat in the closet with her and shut the door. Yuki dried her tears and tried her hardest to stop sniffling.

"There I-I stopped now go away."

"No you didn't. The sniffles are still there." She smiled. "Yuki. I'm sorry I was bragging. I know I'm a mean sister." She hugged Yuki softly.

"I'm sorry for yelling. I know I'm a mean sister as well."

"You know what? From now on every time we have a test coming up I, Kioko Usui, will help you, Yuki Usui, study! How does that sound?" Yuki giggled at this.

"Sure. Sounds fun." She smiled and they hugged.

****Present Day****

"Come on guys! Wear the right uniforms! And take out the piercings! Ugh! How did my mother ever deal with this position, as student council president?" I walked down the hall and sighed. There was a lot of commotion around one of the bulletin boards. "Exam results must be out!" I walked over and pushed my way to the front. I saw my sister's band and Yuki cheering for her.

"Good job Yuki! You made it to the top 10 grades! You get better every year."

"Wow Yuki is in top ten? Which number?" I said with surprise.

"She got a 5! See!?" One of the members, Riho, said as he pointed to the scores.

Kioko Usui

Kira Miaku

Takashi Miako

Riho Mikado

Yuki Usui

"Wow Yuki. Imagine what mom and dad will say when they hear about this."

"I know, but it was all thanks to you that I got here Kioko. Well we are going to go practice. You should come watch."

"Hmm? Sure, why not?" We all went to the back of the school and to the shed.

"What song should we practice today?" Asked the drummer, Kayo.

"Yuki did you show the guys the song you wrote last night yet?" I mentioned.

"No I didn't. Good idea." Yuki showed them the lyrics and they all worked out the instrumentals together.

"Ok. You guys ready? Go."

**Whoa oh oh, whoa oh**

**Whoa oh oh, whoa oh**

**Whoa oh oh, whoa oh**

**Whoa oh oh, whoa oh**

**Seen this place before back when I was young and I had something more to prove**

**Now that I'm older I've seen all the things that I want and I'm ready to make my move**

**We'll stare straight-faced, don't hesitate**

**See, why would we want to make you bastards wait**

**Thank god, I got this chance, now I can say**

**So now we'll say, we'll say**

**We're gonna do what we want**

**Remember when they said that what we want can never be done**

**When it all comes falling down**

**We'll do what we want to**

**Said we'll do what we want to**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Remember when they said that what we want can never be done**

**Well look who's laughing now**

**We'll do what we want to**

**Said we'll do what we want to**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Whoa oh oh, whoa oh**

**Whoa oh oh, whoa oh**

**Come on say what you think**

**It won't mean a thing**

**In the end we're gonna be just fine**

**We'll stare straight-faced, don't hesitate**

**See, why would we want to make you bastards wait**

**Thank god, I got this chance, now I can say**

**So now we'll say, we'll say**

**We're gonna do what we want**

**Remember when they said that what we want can never be done**

**When it all comes falling down**

**We'll do what we want to**

**Said we'll do what we want to**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Remember when they said that what we want can never be done**

**Well look who's laughing now**

**We'll do what we want to**

**Said we'll do what we want to**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**We'll do what we want**

**Right now**

**Come on, come on**

**With or without you**

**We will never regret that**

**Don't you cross the line**

**We'll do what we want**

**Right now**

**Come on, come on**

**With or without you**

**We will never regret that**

**Don't you cross the line**

**Remember when they said that what we want can never be done**

**When it all comes crashing down**

**We'll do what we want to**

**Said we'll do what we want to**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Remember when they said that what we want can never be done**

**When it all comes falling down**

**We'll do what we want to**

**Said we'll do what we want to**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Remember when they said that what we want can never be done**

**Well look who's laughing now**

**We'll do what we want to**

**Said we'll do what we want to**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Whoa oh oh, whoa oh**

**Whoa oh oh, whoa oh**

"Woo-Hoo!" I clapped loudly. "That was great! If you guys don't mind I'm gonna go do some student council work. I'll see you later." They all nodded and put away the instruments and just hung out. I had a student council meeting about the upcoming school festival. We came up with a lot of good names and ideas for it but an idea struck me.

"I GOT IT!" Everyone looked at me with surprise. "What about a rock and roll theme festival?" Everyone smiled at the idea. It was perfect. I don't think Seika has ever had that for a theme. "I can get my sister to help with this since she is a big rock fan. It won't be hard. Booths could be themed by different bands and there could even be a performance by Sky, my sisters band."

"Kioko. That idea is amazing!" Said the vice prez. After the meeting we all went home happy with the festival idea.

When I entered the house I found a note on the coffee table.

_Kioko,_

_Your mother and I went to the store to get some more food for Litch. We'll be back in an hour. There is some food already cooked for you in the fridge. Heat it up in the microwave and please, try not to burn the house down._

_Love you ^.^,_

_T.U. your father_

_P.S. Yuki called and said she was at the movies watching, The Purge. _

I rolled my eyes at the letter. Dad was always making fun of the way I cook and said I was just like my mother but I doubt it. My mother cooks ok. My dad said it took her a few months to learn how to cook ok tasting eggs. She must really have sucked at cooking. I took the food out of the fridge and set I in the microwave.

"Now. How long do I cook it for? I'll put it in for 10 minutes. I went to go get changed and when I was done I smelled something burning. I ran into the kitchen and opened the microwave. All my food was burnt.

"Kioko! What are you burning now?" I could hear my dad laughing.

"The food you left for me."

"Well it's a good thing we picked up some food on our way home." My mom said as she set taco bell on the table.

"Really? You guys are mean." We sat down and started eating. After I was done I went to bed. I could over hear my parents talking.

"She can't cook just like you Misa-chan."

"Oh shut up Takumi! She's still a great girl and you know it."

"Yeah she is. Just like you."

I smiled and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Maid-sama or the lyrics for the song.**

**SONG: Do it now. Remember it later.**

**SONG ARTIST: Sleeping With Sirens. **

**Please Reveiw! :D**


End file.
